lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Clockwork: Origins
The Story Hi, Call me Leon (It's not my real name but it's usable) a Few Years ago there was a incident with... with... Why dont we just start from the begining of the story, shall we? It was just like every normal day F**king school and there was my brother John. John wasn't doing well in school, every teacher in the School seems to have given him a G, For real they had to forget that g wasn't on the Letter Grade list because of John, When he was in class he would draw in his book stuff like People being cut in half blood Gun Fights stuff like that, and the Teachers ended up telling him at the end of the year "Time's up John" he got angry about this, but on this fateful day. During Lunch on this day his Girfriend Marry wanted to see him after school at the old park, he replied saying "Alright Fine", After Lunch was Social Studies or S.S. then was Art, after it was ELA, bet you can guess what he did during those classes. After School he went to the park and there was Marry waiting on the hill top near the tree, he walked up the hill and he was expecting her to say "Do me" or something like that but she said "This is going to be hard for me to say but... I think we should see other people", he responded with "Alright i guess so, WAIT WHAT" she reponded with "Your Failing in school, you draw very... dark drawings, we're like total oposites" then she walked away and John's heart was shattered. He walked home and kept his head down, I said to him "Hey Bro, whats going on?" he reponded with "Life is pain" i was mistified with what was going on so i said "You okay?" he reponded again with "Life is pain" i relized that he would keep responding to me with Life is pain so i just stared at him, Then i noticed he was mumbling to himself and was saying "She dumped on my chest, Why would she do that?" he kept repeating it, in my head i was saying "okay... Marry dumped him whats new?" what i mean by that was Marry has a record of breakups all being ended with her dumping him, but Marry dated John for longer then any other of her boyfriends. John walked upstairs and cried himself to sleep, when he awoke he didn't leave bed, he laid there for weeks, i finally got Marry to see how he was doing, me and her were just stairing at him lay there and she said "He's been laying here for weeks because of our break up" i replied with "Yeah, He can't get over it" Marry replied to me with "Owch, You might want to take him to a doctor" i didn't take him for weeks, on week 8 finaly he got up he walked over to his private bathroom and he... got a needle and some stiching and stitched a smile into the side of his cheek with blood driping onto his fingers after every stich, i walked into his room and i noticed he wasn't in bed, i heard a noise come from the bathroom i opened the door and he stopped to turn around and look at me and I said "Oh my god, John... JOHN WHATS WRONG WITH YOU" he said "Leave me alone". I ran out of the room and made a phone call, 2 minutes later they arived and ran up to John's room. John was still in the bathroom and he said "BACK AWAY, I GOT A KNIFE" They shot him with a t. dart, hours later John awoke, started looking around and said "Where... WHERE THE HELL AM I" i walked into the room and he said "LEON, WHAT IS GOING ON?" i replied with "You're going insane over a break up, why John?" John said "Not just the Break up, My Life" i was shocked and replied with "What do you mean John?" He replied with "I Have had so many Damn Problems, SO MANY LOW GRADES, I KEEP LOSING FRIENDS, LIFE... IS... PAIN" and at the moment... it hit me, His life was full of issues and he was depressed he couldn't take it anymore. The doctor came in and asked me to leave the room so i left, i sat on the bench outside of the room, i heard him screaming and yelling and the intercom came up and said "All Doctors in sections D and E Please Report to room 317b" That was my brother's room, all types of doctors ran into the room then the voice on the intercom came up again and said "Security to room 317b" they ran in, the intercom came up yet again and said "ALL STAFF PLEASE GOTO ROOM 317B IMEDIATELY" Every One who worked in the building agreed that this is probably the worst creepypasta they ever read, Then it came up again "Leon please come to Room 317b". I walked in and there was my brother yelling "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, I WILL KILL YOU ALL" All the Staff left the room and John Said "Why Leon, WHY WOULD YOU PUT ME IN HERE?" Then he jumped out the window thank god we were on the first floor or he would have died, then i asked what they were doing to him one the them said "Trying to kill him, He's Dangerus so we tried to ingect him with cyanide". I said "... ARE YOU INSANE" then the same doctor said "No, Your Brother's insane!" I got a phone call from Marry, she said "John ran into your house, Should i call the police" I said "no". I ran home and he was in his room with a Knife in hand a bloody shirt and there was one eye on the floor... then i said "John?... John are you alright?" he turned around and i saw a pocket watch in his right eye, John said "John is Gone, i am Clockwork" i was terified and then i said "John... look what you've become" then he said again "Who's John, I'm Clockwork" i said "NO, Your not John or Clockwork, YOUR An INSANE FREAK" John or... Clockwork said "Brother, You wouldn't hurt me would you?" I Said "Your not my brother anymore, Clockwork" i ran into my room and hid i grabed my Baseball bat, He ran in and said "Come on out Leon, Time to play" and i jumped out of the closet and bashed him in the head as he tried to get up i hit him in the Head again the Pocket Watch eye fell out of his head, when i tried to hit him again he grabed the bat and threw it then he grabed the pocket watch which apears to have been dis asembled and then grabed my leg and threw me out the 2 Story Window and he started to Evily Chuckle. I snapped like him, My skin turned black, my eyes turned all blue and my hands were all of a sudden holding sharp swords. I jumped back into the room and said in a morbid voice "I... AM... LEON CLOCKWORK" We started a battle of good vs. evil. I swung my sword and the knifes got knocked out of his hands. He ran for them and jumped down off the balcony and ran out the door but before he did he said "Leon, You have always been a Goodie Goodie little two shoes" he stormed out i transformed back into my normal form but i knew that when we next met i would change back. There have been 3 reports of Clockwork killing 3 students and Marry was one of them, i have not yet found the location of where he currently is but i know we will meet again i am Leon......... Clockwork Author's Reaction to Deletion Why you Hateing on the Name Clockwork huh? I worked real hard on it and you Remove it. I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS A BRICK WALL OF TEXT If you were to read the Story you would have understood how long it took to make it.' You Don't Understand what work we writes put into stuff like that.' This is why i made my own wiki so F**k you creepypasta wiki or DREAM CRUCHERS WIKI Click this link for fair creepypasta posting insted of this Trash heap of a wiki Creepypastas With no Limits Wiki i think posting a pasta should be fair meaning NO LIMITS cause you admins of this site give admins a bad name. reasons why You Follow the Rules to Closely You just look at the pasta and delete it without even reading it WHAT KIND OF A RULE IS NO REPOSING EVEN I THINK THATS A RETARDED RULE Just avoid being too strict and you'll be decent admins insted of COMPLEATLY UNFAIR ADMINS I F**KING HATE ADMINS/MODS/WEBSITE OWNERS LIKE YOU!!! ALL YOU DO IS JUST SAY NO AND I DON'T CARE, IF YOU DIDN'T REMOVE THE ORIGINAL CLOCKWORK I WOULDN'T HAVE MADE THIS STORY AND YOU WOULDN'T THIS PROBLEM. SO I SAY TO YOU YOUR... TIME... IS... UP... *Laughs Maniacly* Category:Author Meltdowns Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:English Class Failure Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Fail of the Month